


Someone's After Me

by VampiricYoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Mystery, Old work, Short Story, Suspense, from a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricYoshi/pseuds/VampiricYoshi
Summary: A story about a girl who has reason to believe that something sinister is happening right where she lives…Unfinished because It was a based on a dream and there was no ending. No, I'm not gonna continue it. Written on 1•05•10





	Someone's After Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old piece I just dug up from the DeviantART gallery. Pay no mind. I'm trying to work through to the newer pieces so I can just upload things when I write them.

# Someone is After Me

"And the square root of 441 is…?"

Instantly my hand shot up.

Mrs. Timmons pointed at me. "Yes, Hailey?"

"The square root is 21," I told her.

My instructor nodded her head. "That is right," she stated, turning back to the chalkboard and began to write my answer. "Now, does anyone know how to figure out a square root without using a calculator?"

Again, my hand was up, but so was Donny's. Mrs. Timmons chose him instead. "Yes, Don."

"Ya factor it, don't ya?"

Mrs. Timmons nodded again. "Yes," she said. She re-wrote '441' up on the board and drew two lines at the bottom like stick figure legs. "Can anyone tell me what 441 can be divided by BESIDES 21?"

"Three," I replied, putting my hand up in the air at the same time.

***

We proceeded to go through the problem, 441 divided by three was 147, 147 divided by three was 49, and 49 divided by seven was seven. When everyone had their notes down the bell rang, allowing us to leave the school to go home.

About a year ago I was approached by an executive from my new school. They wanted me to enroll in their school because I had an extraordinary grade average and, with the permission of my dad, they took me to see the school. They showed it to me and I met Donny. We both became fast friends and were happy to discover that we had the same classes.

Along with being in class at this school I also helped out with some of the elementary school kids that were there. My sister went to this school as a first grader and I didn't know that it had this program going on as well. But I took the enrollment offer and I've enjoyed school there.

But soon after I began to notice weird things happening; I felt like I was being watched….a lot. It was uneasy and I didn't like it. Around my neighborhood and the school zone I noticed these strange devices stationed around. They were steel stage-like platforms with railing and a stair case to allow the people who used them access. On top was a panel on a stand with a glass cover over it. I had tried to access these things before and figured out the codes with a special technique, but nothing was there in the panel compartment so I didn't think much of it.

But now the weird feelings were increasing and I noticed strange people around - more than usual.

I was walking to school again. There weren't many people around, so I felt a little better; but I was still uncertain if everything was going to be okay.

I walked, scraping my feet against the sidewalk. Geez, this was annoying. I would only feel safe at school.

I saw one of the platforms. I passed by it everyday, but for some reason I stopped. I felt like something was different. But… last time I saw one of those things it was empty.

'Who cares?' I thought. 'Maybe there's something now!'

Before I gave myself a chance to convince myself out of it, I got off the sidewalk and bound up the short staircase. I dropped my shoulder bag beside the stand and opened the glass cover on the panel.

'I've done this before,' I told myself. It shouldn't be too hard to open again.

With ease I punched in the code that I remembered from the last time I opened one of these things, and it split in half revealing the hidden compartment.

My eyes widened. 'What the…??'

Inside was a vanilla file folder. I took it without hesitation and opened it. There was a picture of me, with a whole bunch of stuff about me on a white sheet of paper: my birthday, my family, my likes and dislikes, my strengths and weaknesses, everything about me. There was a map of my neighborhood. Things were labeled on it such as where I lived – both Mom and Dad's house – where Donny lived, where I went to school, and other places of significant importance to me.

It wasn't much, but it was certainly enough. Someone was stalking me. But why?

I heard a car on the road behind me and I dropped the folder back into the panel. I spun around and spotted a black SUV parked on the side of the road about fifteen feet from me and the platform.

'Crap!'

I forced the panel closed and replaced glass cover then dove down to grab my bag. Without looking back I hopped down the steps and sprinted back on my path to school.

***

'Was that real?' I kept asking myself. 'Did I seriously see what I just saw?'

There was seriously someone after me. What for, I didn't know, but I had to do something.

"Mrs. Timmons," I thought aloud. I could tell her, couldn't I? She was a teacher, but we were really good friends from the time I came to the school.

"What about Mrs. Timmons?" I heard someone ask.

I sighed with relief when I saw that it was only Donny who had come up behind me.

"Geez man, you scared me!" I growled.

Donny shrugged. "Sorry, Hailey," he told me. "So what about Timmons, huh?"

"I-I've got to tell her something! It's important! Honestly, Donny, I think someone's out to get me!"

My friend's eyes widened. "Yeah…that's no good. C'mon, we've gotta hurry if you wanna talk to her," he stated, grabbing my arm and pulling me. "School starts soon and we can't do anything if we don't tell her before then!"

I could only agree. Man, I hoped I discovered what was happening in time.

## End

**Author's Note:**

> Original artist comment from January, 2010 (Vampiric was 17 at the time). Original post on DeviantART [here](https://www.deviantart.com/vampiricyoshi/art/Someone-s-After-Me-shortstory-149662576).  
> \--  
> Yeah, I had this dream were there was someone after me. But It didn't finish, like most dreams I have.  
> This is a short story, I typed it up without an editing process, I will not finish it, blah blah blah. I just needed a writing sample for my time capsule, which I'll open in 5 years. :3 Did that this year, and it worked out so well that I'll do another one. Who knew I was so into Pokemon back then? XD
> 
> Story and Characters (c) me  
> Please do not copy any of it!
> 
> I think I did get Mrs. Timmons' name from strawberrytop007 (from DeviantART - the account was deactivated since)'s character Erin Timmons, but that's it.


End file.
